What Will Become of my Heart
by Kerush
Summary: This is a story that dills with a wolf that has a problem with finding herself a guy that is kind to her. With her heart crushed so much will she find someone or be alone?  This is a true story only the characters are wolves and names are different.


It_** was a lavender blue sky that almost looked grey from the ground. It rained and rained for days, lightning hitting the ground all around us as we fought on the ground we were sworn to protect along with our pack. We were a last resort, the black wolves. Black wolves were born for only one reason and one reason only, to fight off intruders that the pack couldn't themselves. We were called out into battle fearless; I was no exception I was the strongest in my generation being female anyway. We ran out into the field without hesitation. I looked around us as we fought our armored intruders and noticed all the wolves that had been killed already. I looked in front of me to see one of my friends that I wasn't supposed to have falling with a trail of blood falling along behind her. There in front of me was my dead friend. I panicked as I looked around and saw the rest of the pack starting to fall, only a few of the pack remained and only one black wolf left standing in the battle field.**_

_**I ran but everywhere I looked there they were the armored enemy, they were surrounding me. I looked around for a way out, I backed up growling and baring my teeth to intimidate them hoping they would back off from me. They kept getting closer, and I kept backing up scared, then I felt it, a ledge that ended in a plummet. I was trapped, as one of the enemy stepped closer raising up his sword; I closed my eyes knowing it was the end for me when I felt the ground slip from under me. I opened my eyes to see myself falling to the ground below me.**_

I woke in a dead sweat thinking of the fall.

_**I remember waking up on the ground surprised to still be alive to see the rest of my pack standing over me with upset eyes. I rolled from my side to my belly and groveled at the leader's feet as if saying sorry for what happened. I looked up and at that moment I was hit across the face. I got up knowing what it meant, as I watched my pack walk away in a bloody gaze. My brow got cut from the whack I had taken that showed I was now banished from the pack I was born in. I walked hoping I could talk to my hoping to be mate Cheisu. I got to the pack and when I got there, right under my nose Cheisu was with a different female in a mating routine.**_

I remember this memory only because it was the first thing I remember. When I fell off the unforgiving ledge, I hit my head when I hit the ground, and lost my memories from everything before. Now that memory is the only one I have from back then. I remember what happened next.

_**I was walking in the forest still having the image of Cheisu in my head. It had been a couple weeks sense then, and I had finally got it threw my head that I was alone. I had gotten used to hunting alone, always picking out the weakest and herding then either to a dead end, to a hill, or making the clasp from exhaustion. I was doing fine for a while until I ran into a rivaling pack of females that were heading to join my old pack.**_

"_**Well, well, look here looks like the oh so popular black female finally got kicked out." A tawny head female said in a slight chuckle.**_

"_**Leave me alone, and go to that unforgiving bastered you call a leader." I said in a low growl.**_

_**We never got along to well while me and Cheisu were together.**_

"_**Shut it Kerush, you don't call him that!" She snapped**_

_**I gave a louder growl as a warning to them that they better watch it because I can be a big bitch when they piss me off.**_

_**The tawny one, who I found out was named Haniyana-Hime or just Hime, gave a annoyed growl and with a barking screem she lunged toward me, with claws and teeth bared and ready to tear at what ever she could get out of me. I didnt want to fight, not this time, but I couldnt let her get her way as she always did. I waited for her to get close, she came quickly and I jumped at her letting my self get clawed on my side. When we landed she turned around to see nothing there but a little pool of blood.**_

These memories are what kept me going non stop till now. I wonder where this road I'm taking is going to lead me. So far i've been alone and down like a abuse that never seems to end.

_**I didn't know what to do, should I find a different pack or should I stay on my own and not worry about it? I wonder what would of happened if it turned out differnet. There has to be a reason for everything to be happening to me.**_

_**I can hear crumbling around me, is the ground shaking?**_

_**I looked up and spotted a boulder rolling at me. I try to get out of its path but it was to late.**_


End file.
